


16 & 37

by binniebutter



Series: Kpop Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kpop blurbs, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray kids crack, kpop drabbles, lee know is crazy, lee know on crack, lee know x reader - Freeform, minho x reader, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids blurbs, stray kids drabbles, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebutter/pseuds/binniebutter
Summary: 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓉 16 & 37 “Where were you when I need you most?” & “That doesn’t count!” from my promptlist on tumblr!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/You
Series: Kpop Prompt Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108724
Kudos: 4





	16 & 37

_**“Where were you when I needed you most,**_ Minho?” Your quiet words rung loudly in the silent room. Minho closed his mouth, the argument dying from his lips as he thought.

“Remember that time that you were taking a shit during school but there was no toilet paper in your stall. And so you called me in the middle of class to bring you tissue paper. And I walked into the girls restroom and handed you the tissue that I stole from the janitors closet like the good boyfriend that I am.” You gaped at him like a fish, not knowing how to respond.

_**“T-that doesn’t count!**_ I was going to die if you didn’t come!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. You’re starting to sound like Hyunjin. And we both know what happens to people like Hyunjin.” Minho leaned closer to whisper in your ear. “ They get fried in an air fryer at 180 degrees Celsius for 20 minutes.” He patted you on the head before leaving you to play with his cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos is you liked it and want me to post more!  
> Crossposted on tumblr!


End file.
